The present invention relates to authentication techniques, and more particularly to techniques for generating fingerprints for articles and using the fingerprints to authenticate the articles.
Techniques are known for generating unique fingerprints for articles such as a paper sheet based on inherent characteristics of the paper. An example of one such technique has been developed by Ingenia Technology Limited (ITL) headquartered in London, United Kingdom (www.ingeniatechnology.com). The fingerprint generated for an article may then be used to verify the originality of the article.